


Loving Arthur

by demons_are_a_girls_best_friend



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur isn't joker in this fic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, i just wanted a perfect world where Arthur gets all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demons_are_a_girls_best_friend/pseuds/demons_are_a_girls_best_friend
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first time ever writing smut or fanfiction of any kind, so I hope you enjoy! I just wanted to write something about our precious baby angel, Arthur, getting some much deserved lovin'.*Please feel free to leave a comment too, any and all feedback or constructive criticism is welcomed.*
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Loving Arthur

It was another cold, wet Gotham night, as you stroll hand in hand down the busy street with your boyfriend, Arthur. "You did amazing tonight, honey! You were the best of the night!" You exclaimed as you left the comedy club after Arthur's first standup performance. "Oh you're too sweet, but thank you." He said modestly as he gently squeezed your hand. You looked up at him smiling sweetly and the look of pure adoration on his face made your heart skip a beat.

He was beaming, smiling from ear to ear, as you recalled what jokes of his were your favorite. Seeing him so happy warmed your heart and you pressed yourself a little closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. The remainder of your short walk home was spent in a comfortable silence, with each of you stealing little glances at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking.

Finally arriving home you both make your way through the doors of the old apartment building and into the rickety elevator. Arthur presses the button to your floor. He turns and opens his mouth as if to say something but you can't help but to cut him off, pulling him close to you. Standing on your toes, you lean up and press the sweetest of kisses to his lips. Arthur wraps his arms around your waist pulling you even closer to him. Your arms wrap around his neck, fingers tangling through his hair. He kisses you slowly at first, savoring the taste of your lips before turning his head to deepen the kiss.

The ding of the elevator arriving on your floor startles the both of you. With a breathy laugh from Arthur and a small giggle from you, you reluctantly pull away from each other and walk out of the elevator. Arthur unlocks the front door and holds it open for you. Walking in, you take off your coat and hang it on a hook with Arthur following suit.

As you walk into the small living room you see Arthur's mother, Penny, fast asleep in her armchair. "Let me put my mother to bed." Arthur says quietly. "You wanna watch Murray when I get back?" He asks walking past you and into the living room. "Yeah, I'll make us some coffee to warm up." You said as you make your way into the kitchen.

Walking out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee you find Arthur already sitting on the couch. The room was dark, the only light coming from the tv. He gently pats the spot next to him for you to sit. Handing him a mug, he takes a sip and hums in appreciation, turning to sit his mug on the side table. You take a small drink from your mug and place it on the coffee table.

Arthur wraps his arm around your shoulder as you snuggle up to his side. You pull a blanket over yours and Arthur's legs for extra warmth. The Murray Franklin show starts just as your settling in. While watching you notice just how happy Arthur is in that moment. Your thoughts start to wander and you think back to how you met him.

.

.

_You had just left work for the day, needing to stop and pick up a few things for dinner. Making your way to the corner market near your apartment, you grab the necessary items to make soup and a pack of cigarettes as well. Leaving the store you hold your groceries close as you make your way home. You didn't make it far down the street when you hear rustling and what sounds like a bunch of children yelling. As you get closer to the noise you look down an alleyway and see a group of kids stomping on a man in a clown costume._

_You rush down the alley towards the commotion, "Hey! Stop that! Leave him alone!" The kids run as soon as they hear you yelling. You drop your bags and rush to the man on the ground. Dropping to the ground beside the man you ask, "Are you okay?" Sticking a hand out to touch his shoulder the man flinches hard. You pull your hand back apologizing to him and sit by his side, waiting to see if he needs any help. It takes a few minutes for him to acknowledge your presence. He sits up slowly, wincing in pain, and when he finally looks at you, you ask him again, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm okay." He says quietly. "What happened?" You ask, concern heavy in your voice. "They took my sign, I shouldn't have chased them, should have just let it go." He said almost sounding guilty, as if he thought it was his fault for what happened. A sting of sadness shoots through you as you look him in the eyes. "You were defending yourself."_

_"I wasn't really defending myself on the ground." He says sadly. "Those kids were jerks for jumping you, they'll get what they deserve." You reassure him. Standing up, you reach down helping the man up. He reaches down to pick up what was left of his sign, "Wait, let me get that for you."_

_"Thank you for helping but I don't want to be a bother." The man says apologetically, taking the pieces of his broken sign from your arms. "You're not a bother at all." You say smiling warmly at him. Holding out your hand, you introduce yourself, "I'm Y/N." Taking a second before shaking your hand the man introduces himself as well, "I'm Arthur."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Arthur." He smiles at you making your heart flutter. It's the most perfect smile you've ever seen. Something about him just made you want to give him the world. Bending down to pick up your abandoned groceries you turn to ask Arthur if he would like to join you for dinner, it was the least you could do to make him feel better. He seems surprised by your kindness at first but agrees to join you._

.

.

Looking over at you Arthur notices that you're no longer paying attention to the television. You've been staring off into space for a while now. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" He asks. You snap out of your trance and look over at him nodding reassuringly. Leaning up you kiss him on the cheek and get up from the couch. Walking over to Penny's bedroom door you press your ear against it to make sure she's still asleep.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks, a small chuckle coming from him. You walk back over to him, straddling his lap, "I just want to make sure we won't get interupted." You say as you kiss him slowly, hands running down his chest. Arthur's hands cup your face pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. You're moaning into each other's mouths in no time. His hands begin roaming your body before making their way to your hips as you start grinding against his lap.

You can feel Arthur starting to come to life, his cock twitching beneath you with each grind of your hips. Breaking the kiss, you look in his eyes, his pupils blown out with lust. Taking this time to unbutton his white shirt you kiss along his jaw, making your way to his neck. Nipping and sucking, his groans sending shockwaves of pleasure to your core. With his shirt finally unbuttoned you make your way down his body.

"I wanna make you feel good baby." You purr in his ear before kissing him on the lips once more, making your way to his collarbone, biting lightly. You climb off Arthur's lap and kneel between his legs, kissing and licking your way down his chest and stomach. You massage his cock through his pants as you go and Arthur lets out a muffled moan, trying not to be too loud. Bringing your hands to the top of his pants, you kiss along the small patch of hair on his stomach before unbuttoning them.

You pull Arthur's cock out of his pants and give it a few good pumps before slowly licking the head. Arthur takes in a shaky breath as you lick a stripe from the base of his cock to the head. With a groan his head falls back onto the cushions behind him, hands running through his hair. You then take the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around before sinking your head even lower on him.

Hollowing your cheeks and bobbing your head getting a good rhythm going, Arthur looks down at you, your gaze just as hungry as his. Seeing the affect you have on him has you soaking wet. You smile as best as you can with his cock in your mouth and moan around him, making his hips jerk up. The noises coming from Arthur's mouth only make you work faster on him. He's trembling now, hips thrusting up to meet your every move.

You moan around him, deep throating his cock once more before he comes in your mouth with a strangled cry. Swallowing around him you take everything he has to give. Pulling back you kiss the tip of his cock before leaning up to crash your lips against his. He slips his tongue in your mouth, almost devouring you as his hands tangle in your hair.

Arthur breaks the kiss first, both of you panting from the lack of air. He reaches out to caress your cheek, looking at you with so much love in his eyes. "Fuck.. that was amazing." He says in between breaths. "What was that for?" He smiles at you warmly. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you." You lean in, quickly pecking his lips. Arthur's gaze darkens, sending a shiver through you. "Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if anyone has any Arthur/Joker fic requests feel free to send them my way. I really want to try and challenge myself to writing more. ☺


End file.
